Don't touch my bear
by xxx sleeplessyaoiloverxxx
Summary: *REVISED* Who would have tought that beeing a teddy-bear was actually this good! Nejixgaara and other parings. Hope you like it    reviews please guys XD
1. Chapter 1  I can explain this…

**A/N: **Hello everyone! So I decided that it was finally time to give this story another chance. This, all thanks to three special people: ProudAnimeGeek, AngelArchive and my amazing beta aliendroid who were kind enough to review my story and give some constructive advice. I want to thank you guys for that.

Anyway….I hope I made a better job this time and really hope you guys like it.

Happy readings!

Don't Touch my bear

Chapter I – I can explain this….

Ok, I can explain this….I think?

I certainly know this is improper, even more after what I did, but he's by far the cutest thing I've ever seen, I can't help it even when he is beyond mad with me. Now, I know I should get a grip of myself, if the look he's giving me is anything to go by I'll end up being ripped to shreds too.

But by any means I, Hyuuga Neji, do not intended on dying because of a stupid game of truth or dare _even_ if it was by his beautifully soft little hands, so even if it was completely out of character it was time for salvation mode.

"Gaara, I can explain…"

************+ Flashback +************

"Neji wasn't that a little too much…..even for Lee?"Tenten asked.

I looked at my before mentioned teammate as he came to seat again next to me, of course I knew that Sasuke would go all fire jutso on him for touching Naruto, and smirked "He looks fine to me."

The smugness was quickly slapped off of my face when I saw the look Tenten was giving me, shit.

"Oh joyful moment,Tenten-san! Looks like it is your turn, let your youthfulness blossom and light your ideas my dear-"

"I get it Lee, no need to worry I'll be creative, very" She interrupted her team mate, giving me a sweet smile.

At that point I started to become uncharacteristically nervous, my throat had become dry, my palms were sweating and I was thinking what could she have on me that could make a really dreadful dare? And then it hit me, Gaara was in town.

Why did I agree to play this game?

"Well I'm pretty sure you will not do my truth so…You know Sabaku no Gaara is in town right? I know you know so it's simple you just have to break into his place and take something very precious, something very…Gaara" She said resting her chin on her hand.

I raised an eyebrow. How the hell should I know what _very gaara_ was?!...oh right I like him, but still does gaara even have something that precious? (It's Gaara we´re talking about so, yeah)

More importantly, gaara may not have that dark aura surrounding him anymore but he still had killer instincts, and he had killed people for much less than stealing.

"Don't give me that face, and so that you can't say I'm a bad friend I'll tell you something really useful. He has a little bear, he doesn't walk around with it but he certainly brought it to Konoha"

I stared at her with a 'How-the-hell-do-you-know-that?' look but Tenten didn't care to answer so I ended up breaking into the Kazekages's house.

Thankfully there was no one home so I started searching for Gaara's room, 5 minutes later I find myself opening the door at the far end of the hall on the second floor, it was the only room which the walls were covered with bookshelves and ancient scrolls.

There were some books stacked near the bed, that was right in the middle of the big room, and some others scattered on it. I couldn't help but smile picturing Gaara seated in the center of the bed or on the floor, surrounded by so much information. The image seemed adorably fit.

And then it hit me, the object, I looked around bear…bear..bear, I got closer to the bed but then out of the blue I sensed some highly concentrated chakra. I couldn't recognize it, so just for safety I did some hand signs making my chakra travel through the house has electricity and release a small neurological shock in the chakra source, big enough to make the person faint for enough seconds for me to escape.

Suddenly something really bad happened, I heard a small explosion noise from under the bed and when I bent to see what it was, the damn bear was ripped to shreds. I reached, pretty quickly, to the conclusion that the chakra must have come from the bear. That , and the fact that I was in deeeeeeep shit.

But don't worry, it got worst, gaara suddenly appeared in the room. I tried to keep a straight face, after all Hyuugas had to keep their composure even when stealing, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened, and that was how we reached the current situation.

************+End Flashback+************

"You see gaara, it wasn't my intention to rip - I mean damage your bear." I said awkwardly.

"Who said it was mine?" I eyed Sabaku no Gaara from head to toe.

He has killer instincts, an amazing power that could kill a person in seconds but still that little panda-chan aura surrounding him was a dead giveaway that the bear belonged to him.

"Yeah right…even so I'm sorry and knowing I can't buy something like that anywhere I'm willing to do any punishment you find suitable" the worst thing that could happen was ending like the bear….but gaara wouldn´t do something like that, right?

"You have to replace him." He said coolly.

"Gaara I can't recreate something like that, I didn't even knew it was possible to do teddy-bears with chakra…" This was not going well.

"I know, that's why you are going to replace it with yourself." He finished matter of flatly.

What? How the fuck is that even possible?

"For a full week you'll be with me, you may fetch your personal belongings; you're my bear starting today."

Like that, a few minutes later, and a lot of death promises to Tenten there I was on Gaara's couch with my stuff next to me waiting for him to come out of the shower. And when he came out with a light blue PJ that had little pandas printed all over them I came to another realization, this was heaven, for a full week! (Jesus Christ Neji you sound like a teenage girl.)

The room was silent when Gaara grabbed me by the hand and took me to his bedroom, told me to change into my pj and asked me if I was hungry, to which I answered that I had already eaten at home. He looked around for some book and when he found it he finally turned around, needless to say that Gaara's blushing face was beyond cute.

We stood there looking at each other and even not being too certain about it, (actually not being certain at all about it) I could swear Gaara was staring at my naked torso as he blushed.

We sat on the big bed and the red head started to read, completely ignoring my existence, but after fifteen or so minutes he looked back at me cutely blushing again.

"I can't sleep much so you better take your rest." His voice was quiet as he told me to sleep ahead but somehow that didn't seem right, you know, me being the substitute bear and all….

" oh come on, I won't let you awake and alone while I'm here" right, I shouldn't have said that, but he is so cute blushing (ok never mind) I managed after that to convince Gaara into sleeping, I even was a little bit surprised when he suddenly snuggled with me and it was actually cute the way he justified himself.

"What? You're my teddy so bear whit it." He said. It didn't take long for his breathing to become slow and steady and he actually managed to snuggle closer. And I being the great substitute bear I was put my harm around his waist and let myself drift away in the warm that his petit body irradiated.

Just before falling asleep I thought that it would be perfect if this moment lasted forever.

It was around 3 in the morning when I got a front seat show to why Gaara didn't sleep much, it started with low groans and it only escalated to him screaming and punching whatever was on the way, that meaning me.

Of course I was irritated but then I noticed that he was crying with such a painful expression that I couldn't contain myself, I held him in my arms bringing us both to a sitting position and started to pet him and whisper soft words to his small ears.

It took a while but Gaara's breathing became regular again and soon he became to relax, after that I didn't have it in me to lay him so I drifted back to slumber with him on my lap.

Now I knew that maybe, just maybe, I couldn´t explain this.


	2. Chapter 2 keep your hands of my bear

Chapter 2 – keep your hands of my bear

I woke up with the sun shining on my face, but I didn't have it in me to open my eyes just yet, it had been a long time ago the last time I felt this rested.

So I let the brightness warm up my face as I snuggled a bit more to my bed, that's when I felt some sort of restrain around me, so I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a pale, lavender smelling neck? Oh shit.

I tried to jerk away, but Neji only tightened his embrace, so I reluctantly settled back down. I scowled as I tried to remember what had gotten me on this position on the first place, I was sure I had had another nightmare, but why could I only recall sweet words floating in my head?

I must be going mad, damn it.

I continued to exam his soft features…you know since I couldn't get out of his embrace, and it took all my will power not to touch him, never had I seen such flawless skin.

"Good morning kazekage-sama." I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw his grayish eyes looking amusedly at me.

"You look quite innocent looking at me like that" He said smirking.

I wanted to be sure I was not blushing, but I couldn't, not with us so close and me sitting on his lap!

"Shut up" was the only thing I managed to get out without stuttering, which meant I wasn't in a good situation.

"Bahh like that you're not cute at all Gaa-chan."

Who the hell wants to be cute damn it, Sabaku no gaara if you dare to blush-forget it.

I didn't knew Neji could be this gentle, not that he was being gentle, I mean he was but not too much, I mean ok I don't know, I just like it, I shouldn't but I do.

"Who wants' to be cute for you anyway…" I muttered with a scowl.

And I couldn't help but give a triumphant smirk, noticing the surprised look on his face, but it didn't last long. He started to tickle me on the ribs, wanting me to fall on my back, but damn you Hyuuga Neji if you think I'll fall this easily.

We started to wrestle like little kids, until we were out of breath, and Neji was on top of me strangling me by the hips with his body.

We looked at each other trying to regain our breath but even so we couldn't stop smiling, it was the first time I felt it, like a little butterfly within me, I don't know from where it came but I was happy and for the first time I felt like showing it, not too much….

"Gaara-chan I heard Temari packed you a really cute pajama and I want to-what the fuck are you doing to my brother?!" I looked at the door where a very stunned Kankuro stood looking at us and I couldn't fight the blush.

It's not like I was embarrassed but explaining the situation wasn't very comfortable.

"Kankuro what are you doing in my bedroom?" keep a cold face, keep a cold face, keep a cold face, keep I freaking cold face like always!

"Don´t change the subject, what is the Hyuuga doing in here?" he almost screeched.

We got out of the bed and looked at each other, and stupidity most had hit us because we started to laugh, we just couldn't keep it in so we burst out laughing like mad and that got Kankuro turning green and yelling at us.

It took Temari walking in on the scene, wanting to tell us to hurry for breakfast, to quietly drag my socked older brother from the room.

"Your siblings weren't here last night." Neji asked, still chuckling softly.

I tried to regain my breath before speaking, and told him that they had been in a reunion with the hokage, they probably had returned in the middle of the.

He nodded in agreement as we started to get dressed and I couldn't help but notice yet again his torso, he was really toned (couldn't expect less from a ninja), but I just couldn't take my eyes of him his whole upper body was so….touchable.

His wide shoulders and fine neck line, his perfect complexion and chocolate brown hair that fell to his back but mostly his beautiful lavender eyes that seemed to suck me in. Just like now the way he was looking at me, sucking me in-oh shit look away, look away!

I noticed him smirking at me so I turned and started walking out of my room only to have him following me to the kitchen.

"Good morning boys." Temari looked at us giving me a look that I chose to ignore while Kankuro glared openly at neji.

"Gaara-chan will you train today?" Temari asked innocently.

I glared at her for the "chan" part, but she completely ignored me, so I told her I didn't have anyone to train but then neji suggested he'd do with me and I accepted.

We got out of the house around 9 am, and since we were on friendly terms, neji kept pushing me around. Which caused a lot of people to stop and stare at us, but it didn't matter.

I didn't care, as long as neji was with me I felt so happy I couldn't care less about the world.

We were so entertained that I almost bumped on some woman, but neji with quick reflexes pushed me to his chest, I was blushing like mad but I was thankful. After all the Kazekage couldn't go bumping onto civilians on the middle of the street.

I noticed that his hand was still in my waist as we continued on our way to the training grounds, but didn't comment on it.

Suddenly we were ambushed by naruto and the rest of his team, their eyes immediately going to neji's naughty hand in my waist, but they kept it to themselves and I was grateful. I didn't want to explain something that didn't exist…..(it's not as if I'm sad or anything, I just…)

As we stud there talking more people came to join.

Tenten who was telling me that I was being too soft on Neji, Lee that was talking about the power of youth, Sai who was calling naruto dickless (which earned him a punch from Sasuke), said raven was groping naruto who was blushing while speaking to me.

Then Shika and Choji joined the conversations, while Ino argued whit Sakura about random stupid stuff and as the conversation seemed to expand the distance between me and neji grew.

And putting it straight I was stupidly missing the warmth of his arm around me.

It was then that I saw Ino jumping at Neji trying to cling to his arm, I looked at neji's disgusted face, which somehow made me happy but the blond girl was getting on my nerves.

I saw that naruto was looking at me, but I didn't care, I kept saying to myself, keep your hands of my bear, keep your hands of my bear.

I had never been this possessive but this was getting to me, I wasn't hearing naruto anymore, I just kept on glaring at the blond girl and her goofy smile has she leaned into neji with her breasts.

"Keep your fucking hands off of my bear." Oh shit that came out loud?

I looked around seeing that everyone had stopped what they were doing, looking at me, I felt so ashamed, so embarrassed.

I didn't know what to do so I ran not looking back; I was in such deep shit, and worst it took me making a fool of myself to notice that I had fallen hard for the Hyuuga.


	3. Chapter 3 i'm not your bear

Hi again! Here is the final chapter, I hope you guys like it.

Chapter 3 – I'm not your bear

Gaara ran, he didn't know where he was going but he kept on running.

'_Shit what have I done?_' he screamed at himself.

He was a dangerous person and a collected person, even calm for God's sake, not some love sick girl that couldn't control herself.

But this was his entire fault, he should have never made Neji stay with him, he should have never fallen in the first place, he should have never…never.

He felt a tear starting to fall from his cheek and he quickly cleaned it, he was no cry baby, he swore that he would never cry in his life, for anything, for no one.

But it hurt, the idea of Neji hating him, it caused him greater pain than anything he had lived through.

He came to a stop in the middle of the forest. He felt all his energy being drained out of him and his knees connecting with the hard ground as his sand started to swirl around him.

He could hear the animals around the area scattering away in fear, as his sand dangerously darted to everything that moved.

Suddenly a white butterfly crossed right in front of him, its wings beating ferociously, the strong wing that puling it towards the sand. So he reached out, both hands covering the butterfly from the world, and as he enclosed his hands around the beautiful creature tears started to fall.

"I-I'm sorry." He whispered.

Regretted, he never knew it could hurt like this.

He felt an arm snake around his waist and a hand cover his eyes, he struggled but his sand seemed unwilling to do any type of damage, as soon as he heard who it was he succumbed to those hands.

"Listen to me gaara, never doubt I will be here for you, I'll be your guiding light when you can't see" gaara felt a reassuring squeeze around his waist as neji continued "I'll protect you from the world, because even the strong need someone to tell them it's alright, I'll never leave you alone, I'll be there I promise."

His words echoed in Gaara's heart as he took his hand of the boy's waist to rest them on top of the red head's, Gaara was able to see through neji's fingers on his eyes, his breathing still ragged.

But the sand started to come to a slow stop, and his tears started to dry on his face, he opened his eyes as Neji took his hand of the smaller boy's face.

A final sob seemed to softly escape his lips, as Neji used his hands to carefully prey Gaara's smaller ones apart, the white butterfly flew freely high in the sky.

And then gaara saw black.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 a little later 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gaara opened his eyes still a little dizzy, not even recognizing where he was.

"Really you're just too much for me…."

Gaara looked to his side only to see a distraught looking Neji sitting on the side of the bed, he suddenly remembered what happened and a deep sadness started to creep his aquamarine eyes.

He turned his face to the other side not wanting the meet the Hyuuga's disappointed look.

"I'm sorry." Neji could feel the sadness in Gaara's whispering voice

"Seriously I was all happy when you said that and then you go and run away." The Hyuuga admitted with a pained look.

Gaara's head turned to him abruptly, and Neji could see the hope that grew in them. He had been truthfully happy when gaara had told Ino to get away from him, it could have not meant anything but he was wishing it did, he had grown to love the red haired Kazekage for a long time and after what happened he wanted to have him all to himself, more than ever before.

"Y-you were?" Gaara's voice became a small whisper as Neji got up from the chair and sat on the bed

"Yes I was." Neji leaned and kissed Gaara's forehead lightly, a small smile gracing his features.

He kissed the other cheek, and stopped abruptly, when he noticed a tear rolling down Gaara's porcelain cheek, and started to back off. It felt like a punch in the gut.

But then Gaara warped him in a trembling, tight, warm hug.

"M-My Ne-Neji. M-Mine." and Neji was the happiest man alive, he leaned in and kissed gaara softly in the lips.

"Yes, yours." He said kissing, Gaara's tear away and hugging him back, just as tightly.

"Hm.." Hearing the soft moan Neji lifted himself up, his hands on each side of Gaara's head, so that they were face to face "T-that is, y-you can hold me tighter." Came in a meek whisper.

Aquamarine eyes looked everywhere but at Neji and that made a smirk tug on the brunet's lips.

"Is that so?"He asked.

Gaara nodded shyly his face going all red, and Neji kissed him once more, this time more passionately, more fiery and more lustful making gaara want to burst.

He ran a hand down Gaara's thigh giving a soft squeeze, enough to make the other boy gasp in pleasure, taking the opportunity to let his tongue slide past cherry red lips, graze his teeth, map every centimeter of his delicious cavern taste. By the time he was done gaara was a hot mess and his eyes were glazed whit lust.

"I want to do it with you." Neji had to be sure before going any further; he didn't want to force himself on the other boy. For his contempt gaara held him even tighter.

"M-Me too."

Neji lips landed on Gaara's and they kissed until neither could breathe.

Neji lifted himself up and started taking his clothes and Gaara nervously tried to do the same with his shaking little fingers, which only made Neji smile.

Even so gaara was the first to sit there completely naked and as the other boy took off his clothes aquamarine eyes wandered through his body.

"You're watching me again." Neji said smirking as Gaara covered his face with a pillow.

"I-I'm sorry." He responded as his blush spread to his neck.

Neji took the pillow of his face and as soon as his eyes met Gaara's teary aquamarine ones the red haired boy hugged him tightly.

"I-I L-Love you N-Neji." Neji hugged him back.

"I know." He leaned their heads together" I love you too." And chased Gaara's tears away, kissing both cheeks and the tip of his nose to make him giggle.

Then Gaara shivered and the brunet noticed the lust in those clear eyes. So he kissed him again and when Gaara had to regain his breath he moved lower, past his rosy perk nipples that now had bite marks all over, past his navel that still had traces of his saliva and down to his growing erection.

Gaara could feel Neji's eyes on him as he moaned; the taller boy was making him go crazy, his mind getting clouded and his body itching for more, his back arched off the bed as Neji deep throated him.

" Ahh…I-I can't…ahhhhh" He was about to come but neji took him out of his mouth with a pop.

"Just hold on a little longer ok?"Gaara could see that neji was also out of breath.

When Neji started to play with his puckered opening Gaara tried to fidget, the first finger bringing a feeling of discomfort, but soon enough he was submerged in pleasure. He bucked his hips on the three fingers that did scissoring movements and brushed his prostate every so often.

Neji positioned himself giving a final glance at Gaara just to be sure. He was glad when he saw a smile, he let his erection slide inside the smaller boy and fill him to the hilt as both boys moaned simultaneously at the pleasure.

It didn't take long for Neji to star to moving, making gaara go even hotter inside, the red head trashing his head from side to side in ecstasy.

Waves of amazing pleasure hit them with every single trust, Neji looked down at gaara on his arms, the boy looked stunning his face had desire written all over and his lips called for him as if his name was a mantra, never had neji seen anything so beautiful.

"N-Neji…I'm co-coming!" Gaara came and with a few more shallow thrusts Neji came inside him biting his shoulder hard, they kissed passionately as neji rolled them over so he wouldn't smash gaara with his weight.

They fell asleep, their bodies tangled, barely under the white sheets.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 and morning finally came 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gaara stirred on his sleep, but he actually thought he was still dreaming as he took his face from Neji's chest and looked at the other boy's face. He traced a finger on his chin, eyebrows, forehead…

"You don't know how cute you look." Gaara quickly took his hand, but he wasn't quick enough to escape Neji rolling them over, then they suddenly stopped to look around. The bed was full of sand, some of it crawling up Neji's and arm doing swirls around it; he gave the boy under him a questioning look.

"What? It's your damn fault for making even my sand fall in love with you." Gaara pouted and crossed his arms on his chest faking hurt.

Neji quickly swept that look off of him with a deep kiss.

"I love you Sabaku no gaara, you and everything about you..." He said grabbing a little bit of sand and letting it fall slowly back on to the bed.

"Me too, Hyuuga neji." They smiled at each other never being that happy before on their entire lives.

Gaara stopped to reevaluate de situation, he had to admit that at that moment—

"I'm not your bear" Gaara looked surprised at Neji.

It seemed that both were thinking the same, so he added to the other boy's words.

"You're my lover."

So there they were snuggling, welcoming their future together and just outside the room's big window neither of them noticed the beautiful white butterfly that flew freely really high in the sky.

**Well hope you enjoyed yourselves. Reviews are love, so send me some! XD**

**Oh I almost forgot, I'm writing a sequel to this! And it's mainly smut! *blushes* =)**

**Ok, Bye bye!...for now XD**


End file.
